


Happy Songs from Memories

by NebulasPrime



Series: Elderwretch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: My brother in arms... why...? When did this all change...?





	Happy Songs from Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.
> 
> Song Inspirations:  
> [No Debate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJ9ICTEQg3M) by Unlike Pluto  
> [Oh, Raven (Sing Me A Happy Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D604HtudFMM)by Unlike Pluto

Blood poured from Adheesha side as he leaned against the cool stone of a cave far far from the city of London. He only came here in the hope of finding the supplies needed to create a brothel choker. One that would have protected Harry from the Dragon in the first task. But no… Here he was now. Got stabbed in the side of stomach. Right under his ribs and bleeding out. Attacked by one of his own clansmen. He should have known better. Known that his brother in arms wouldn’t help him out without something to gain in this.

Adheesha coughed as he clawed at the stone wall of the cave. Wheezing as air tried to enter his lungs again. Death would surely greet him if he didn’t get out of this puzzling network. The wizard couldn’t understand why one of the few remaining people of his clan would attack him in such a way. Claws scraped at the stone as he tried get his baring. The light of the outside was so close. Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the rear of the cave. Panic started to rise inside. Adheesha had thought he had knocked him out for good while. Tightening his hold on the gash to start wobble out of the tunnel at quicker pace than before. He was so close to free he could taste it.

“Come now, milord! We can be civil about this. It was a mere slip of the hand,” a male voice echoed from behind. The fear bubbled underneath his skin. A hand reached out to the light as memories of the past flashed in front of his eyes. Memories of a childhood that was with the other teen. A childhood of now broken trust.

**Ȣ**

_“Adheesha,” A thin, dark brown-haired child yelled. Fluorescent orange eyes bright with life and happiness shined at the white haired one. Adheesha running towards to greet him with a bone crushing hug. Laughing as it was done before both ran off to the nearby river next to European style mansion. Several adults watching them play with the others as large grins decorated theirs._

**Ȣ**

_“Ja’Remor…,” Adheesha hissed out from underneath the bush they were hiding under. It was warning for him to finally keep quiet. Stomping of hooves against dry, hard dirt could be heard going pass them. Followed by a pig like snort. Ja’Remor just gave his friend a Cheshire grin but kept silent. Adheesha just glared at him in mock anger before grinning himself. That was until the rustling of leaves was heard from the side. This seemed to make the world go still._

_The branches and leaves of the bushes parted to see a black and white head pop out. Quickly followed by the rest of its body as it sniffed at the ground. Panic rose in the young boys as they forgo the danger of the boar. Screaming their lungs out as they made a mad dash out of the bush. Scraping, tearing, and ripping at their bodies and clothes against the harsh branches. Running away as the skunk sprayed its toxin while the boar ready its charge. That day, the both returned home heavily damaged and stinking._

**Ȣ**

_Attending each other birthdays parties._

_The numerous days of battling low grade monsters._

_Days of ditching some of their classes for fun._

_Earning their punishment from the elder ones._

_The faithful day they met Harry. Remembering the heart break around it. What they had to do to save him. The day they took him away for a better place. It was no debate that this was the day the two to them started to go their separate ways._

_The both of us teaching Harry of our culture and lives._

_Summer days by the beach._

_Memories shattering into darker ones. Echoing the fights and tragedies Adheesha should have taken note of. Choosing to ignore them to save his friendship. Becoming blights to little happy spots after coming to Hogwarts. Where it just became Harry and Adheesha. Leaving Ja’Remor to join Drumstrang Institute._

**Ȣ**

Adheesha finally breeched the barrier of light to the outside world. Finding the forested region of the world he and friend had come to. He scurried to the forest in his attempt to escape. Hearing the familiar calls of ravens that populated the trees.

“Come now my prince. Do you think you can escape me? It matters not, after this I will be the one there for our little raven when he finds out you died by the horrible creature of the caves,” Ja’Remor voice called from behind. The prince was able to get to one of the large, dark chocolate oak trees in order to prop himself against it. Listening to the footfalls hitting the dirt. Nails scrapped at the dark brown bark as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament. A sudden call from a bird drew his attention. Seeing a raven gazing down to him. Unwavering as if it was waiting for something. Adheesha mouth grew dry as an idea came to mind. An old incantation that was passed down but never used. Licking his lips before speaking up to the black feathered fiend, “Oh raven, won’t you sing me a happy song? Tell me why you never sing _nevermore_ from dawn to dusk.”

With these words did the creature flutter upwards with three powerful beats of its wings before disappearing in a cloud of black dust. Followed by silence that seemed deafening. To be broken by the foot falls as they seem to grow louder. Stopping when a gasp rang out to break the void. Adheesha didn’t look at him but shifted his gaze to the ground. Never raising his head up when the sound of hundreds of wings took hold of the area. The wizards closed his eyes as he heard Ja’Remor scream before he heard him run away upon seeing the horde of ravens. Each one taking turns swooping, diving, and clawing at the teen as he ran. Crying out in pain when a few were able to land on him to give him a powerful peck. Making sure they left behind deep gashes before flying away.

 

Adheesha cried at the sound of death. Reminding him what he was losing in this as he gained something. A raven landed on the Raithwall shoulder and gave a sorrowful caw for it knew. It rubbed the side of its head against the Raithwall’s as some form of comfort. In the hopes of distracting him from the sounds of screams and tearing flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


End file.
